Develop and conduct a phase 1 clinical trial to assess the safety and acceptability of once-weekly self-administered intravaginal application of 5-flurouracil (5-FU) and imiquimod used on alternating weeks for up to 16 weeks in women aged 18-45 years with biopsy confirmed high-grade cervical intraepithelial lesions.